Smoothing irons which include a water reservoir, a drip valve and a water discharge valve are known. The water discharge valve controls the flow of water from the water reservoir which is directed to the drip valve. From DE-36 07 291 C2 a water discharge valve is known having a weight which is displaceable from its position by ironing movements and, as this occurs, operates to open and close a valve bore. On movement of the iron, the weight configured as a ball rolls away from the valve bore, releasing the passage of water to the drip valve. When the iron is not manipulated, the ball will roll back to the valve bore on an inclined plane, shutting off the passage of water. This mechanism prevents steam from being delivered during moments when the smoothing iron is not in operation.
However, it is a disadvantage in the smoothing iron disclosed in DE-36 07 291 C2 that the sensitivity of the ball within the water discharge valve is very low as regards its response to ironing movements. As a result of the reduced sensitivity, the discharge of water is affected during ironing movements. In addition, movement of the ball is impeded by the water surrounding the ball.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a smoothing iron having an improved water discharge valve with a higher degree of responsiveness to ironing movements.